Sujeta mi mano
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Él no quiere marcharse, ella no desea dejarlo ir...pero deben hacerlo. Pero sin importar la distancia y el espacio prometieron acompañarse por siempre. Ed/Win. One-shot.


**SUJETA MI MANO**

La fría brisa mecía sus cabellos sueltos, el aire arrastraba olores a hierba húmeda, cenas calientes, hogar y familia…

La pequeña figura tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el estomago, su rostro, carente de expresión, escondía todas las emociones que por dentro lo carcomían.

_¿Y si no aprobaba el examen?_

_¿Y si perseguía un fin inútil?_

_¿Y si se limitaba a cargar con el peso de sus pecados, la culpa de sus acciones?_

No podía dudar, no en ese momento, no…a unas horas de subir al tren con la intención de convertirse en Alquimista Nacional, Un perro de los militares como la abuela Pinako los llamaba.

Se llevó su mano izquierda hasta su hombro derecho, donde el automail se conectaba con los nervios; un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar el dolor que le produjo la operación.

Sólo un paso más y ya no podría retroceder, uno más…

-Ed…

Giró al reconocer la cálida voz de su amiga.

Ella estaba ahí, envuelta en una ridículo camisón rosa, el cabello rubio más claro que el suyo le caía por el rostro, sintió deseos de llorar.

¡No quería irse! ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!

Incluso cuando se fue con su maestra Izumi supo que volvería, aprendería muchas cosas, pero regresaría.

Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que una vez que se marchará para convertirse en un Alquimista Estatal ya no habría vuelta atrás. No tenía el valor de arrastrarla consigo al tórrido mundo en que se sumergiría.

Ocultó sus ojos brillantes bajo su flequillo.

Y sintió como Winry sujetaba su mano, pequeña y frágil…

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio, erráticos y eternos a la vez…si pudiera empacar ese momento y llevarlo consigo quizás le cobijaría por las noches del frío que calaba hasta los huesos e incluso helaba el alma y los sentido.

Winry era joven, inocente e ilusa, lo sabía…pero comprendía que Ed debía marcharse, sino lo hacía ahora, lo lamentaría por el resto de su vida. No podría cargar con esa culpa. Necesitaba hacerlo y aunque ella ansiaba sujetarlo de la camisa con fuerza y gritarle "Quédate conmigo", no lo haría. Tampoco lloraría, no enfrente de él.

No cuando Ed parecía más triste, sólo y pequeño que nunca.

Ella sería fuerte para él.

-¿Quieres recuperar el cuerpo de Al?-preguntó, sólo recibió una respuesta aprehensiva en forma de un asentimiento leve de cabeza-. Entonces no te rindas, Ed, nunca te des por vencido. ¡Al confía en ti, yo confío en ti, nosotros confiamos en ti!

Edward levantó finalmente los ojos, creyó que rompería en lágrimas, pero no lo hizo. En cambio se limitó a sujetar con excesiva fuerza la mano de Winry, ella soportó el leve dolor y no hizo ninguna mueca.

No supieron en que momento, pero hubo en punto de la noche en que Winry se encontró echada sobre el pecho de Ed abrazándolo como si se tratará de un fantasma que de un momento a otro se esfumaría igual a humo frente a sus ojos, mientras esté repetía cual letanía, en poco menos que un murmullo.

-No sueltes mi mano.

Porque Ed temía que si lo hacía sería tragado por un hoyo de miseria, culpa y remordimientos tan profundo y espeso…del cual jamás escaparía.

Se aferraba a Winry esa fría noche con la misma desesperación que un naufrago a una tabla en medio del mar.

Ella representaba a su madre, a la pequeña y aburrida escuela, a los días en que cazaba insectos con Al, a las tardes en que él, Al y Winry habían observado a su madre hacer tartas de frambuesa, a las cálidas mañanas en que recogían manzanas y subían a arboles peligrosos. Seguridad, paz, estabilidad…

Winry se prometió a si misma que nunca, jamás lo abandonaría.

No importaba que tan lejos fuera Ed, que tan perdido creyera encontrarse, que tan culpable se sintiera…en ella siempre encontraría amistad, comprensión y amor…un lugar al cual podría regresar, un hogar.

Y deseo con tantas fuerzas que la llevara consigo, con una fervencia casi religiosa…

En algún momento de aquella larga y oscura noche ambos regresaron a casa y se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

No había retorno, lo decidieron…Juntos, pero si había un lugar y alguien con quién encontrarse, poco importaba el espacio físico del mismo…

Lo sabían, se lo prometieron…

Al día siguiente Ed se marchó para presentar el Examen y durante los siguientes cuatro años apenas y volvió un par de veces.

Jamás hablaron de esa noche hasta muchos años después, cuando juntos en la misma cama y con toda una vida que compartir supieron que sus manos nunca se soltaron pese a las distancias y en los años venideros jamás lo harían.

**FIN**

XDDDDDDDDDD, súper estresada con eso de que me quieren despedir y yo aquí escribiendo algo de los más X, jajajaja….

Bueno, anoche estaba viendo la segunda versión de Fullmetal alchemist, esa que no tiene la cancioncita de Brothers que me hace llorar a moco tendido, ¿? Y bueno…no sé, quise meterle drama…dejando de lado que aquí no muestran que queman su casa y salió esto…

¿Tomates? Adelante…

Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, critica será bien recibido…saludos, bye…


End file.
